


Reunited

by self_shipping_time



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: (mentioned) - Freeform, Angst, Arguing, Battle, Fake Character Death, Family, Gen, Post-Recall, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26485666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/self_shipping_time/pseuds/self_shipping_time
Summary: Parker was raised in Overwatch, but when it fell apart he turned to the first person who offered help. Unfortunately, this ended up being Talon. Overwatch is now reformed and Parker has to face the family he never thought he would see again.
Relationships: Genji Shimada & Original Male Character(s), Jesse McCree & Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Reunited

Parker looked at the view from the top of the building. They were raiding Numbani today and, while he wasn't thrilled to raid a city that was so peaceful, he had the small hope that it might put an end to all of this.

Of course, that was impossible. Talon had far too many people on its side, and what did everyone else have? Overwatch? They'd just resurfaced a few months ago and, as far as he knew, all they had was Winston, Lena, Genji, Reinhardt, Angela, and a few new faces. What they had done in Paris was impressive, but there was no way they could stop this alone.

He shook his head, he should focus. He was supposed to be making sure that there wasn't anyone around except civilians. He scanned the streets and the coast looked to be clear. He turned, ready to give everyone the all-clear. When he turned around, he stumbled. Parker was face to face with none other than Genji Shimada, who caught Parker's arm to make sure he didn't fall to his death.

"Shit," Parker said under his breath.

"It's nice to see you too, Parker," Genji said, with, was that a chuckle? He only knew Genji for a few years, but not once had he heard him laugh.

"Sorry, I just didn't expect to see you here."

"And I didn't expect to see Jack, Ana, and Gabe's kid as a Talon scout," he said as Parker looked away and mumbled a small "me neither."

Genji saw Parker slowly try to lift a hand to the comm on his ear, so he said, "I don't recommend that."

Parker dropped his hand from the comm, but he wasn't worried. He'd already alerted his commander that he'd been compromised through a secret communicator he kept in his jacket. It was only to be used for situations like these where he couldn't talk.

They were quiet for a bit before Parker said, "You've really changed, huh."

Genji nodded, "I am at peace with who I am now."

“That's pretty sick, dude."

"Although, it doesn't seem like the same can be said for you."

He rubbed the back of his neck and said, "No, I guess it can't."

Parker looked down and said quietly, "Y'know, I know you're probably just a distraction or something, but I really missed you. I've missed Overwatch in general."

Genji was going to respond when he turned his head to hear the sound of others coming to the roof. Genji quickly looked back to Parker in confusion.

"Yeah, sorry about them. Everyone just really wanted this day to go smoothly, you get it." Parker said with a small smile. He could practically feel the disappointed look Genji gave him from behind his visor, but Parker tried to ignore it as Genji slipped away.

He sighed right before the door swung open. Then, he started to explain what had happened and that Overwatch was nearby.

* * *

They thought it would just be the agents they saw in Paris, but Overwatch's return had a lot more support than expected. They were going to put up a good fight.

Parker had been fighting for a while and he hadn't seen many other old faces. He saw glimpses of Angela flitting between patients and the blur of Lena zipping throughout the fight, but none of them had seen him face to face. That was until he saw Jesse.

He had hoped that he wouldn't run into Jesse, but it was just his luck that he and his brother happened to be fighting near each other.

Parker saw Jesse before his brother saw him and he quickly stuffed the yellow bandana he wore around his neck into his pocket. Jesse gave it to him when they were both younger. He wears it when he fights so he'll always have something to remind him of who he was, but Jesse won't see it that way when they're on opposing sides.

"Wha- Parker?" Jesse looked at Parker, surprised to see him on a battlefield. His expression quickly shifted to anger after realizing what side Parker was on.

"Oh. Hey, Jesse. Guess Genji didn't let you know I was here." Parker said with a sad smile.

"No. He must've forgotten to mention it."

They stood there, not speaking for a few seconds. The noise of the battle around them was deafening. After trying to collect his thoughts, Jesse spoke again, "Why?"

"Jesse, I didn't want to. After Overwatch fell I had nowhere to go," he paused and his voice broke when he continued, "Jesse, I thought you all were dead."

Jesse sighed and said, "For a while, we thought the same about Ana and Jack." He looked down, "I shouldn't've said that."

"Mom and Dad are alive?" Parker said as his eyes widened. "

It's none of your business."

"Of course it's my business, they're my parents."

"Not when you're on their side, it's not," he said, gesturing at the other Talon agents.

Parker gripped his sword tighter and said, "You know I don't want to be."

"Yeah, well, you don't have to be."

"Jesse, you don't get it."

"What don't I get? Overwatch is reuniting and we'd gladly take you."

"Jesse, I can't leave," he sighed, "Dad's here."

"What are you talking about? We found him. Unless you're talking about-"

"Gabe is here," Parker interrupted.

Jesse sighed as he looked away before he said, "Parker, Gabe is gone. He died in the explosion."

"Jesse, that's not true. Moira saved him-"

Jesse interrupted him with a laugh, "She didn't save him, she created a monster."

"Jesse, he's still in there, I promise."

"Parker. Please." Jesse pleaded.

Parker shook head and said, "I'm not leaving without him, even if he's not the same person," Parker said and Jesse nodded, despite his disbelief.

"Please, if you run into Overwatch again, stay out of the way. I don't want to have to fight you."

"I'll try my best," Parker said as he turned away. He had spent enough time not fighting and he hoped he wouldn't get in trouble because of it.


End file.
